


Dancing In The Moonlight

by doqeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Mentioned KunTen, Oral Fixation, PWP, Semi Public Sex, Soulmates, club, dom suh youngho, idk in a club bathroom, kind of, mentions of blood !!, sub kim doyoung, unintentional vampirefucker doyoung, vampire! johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqeom/pseuds/doqeom
Summary: This felt like something else entirely, like heaven sent in the form of a devil.A devil that Doyoung found himself in the bed of again. And again. And again.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this... yeah  
> I had a whole kunten fic planned for halloween, but it never got finished in time, so have this written-in-one-go johndo pwp because.... well really I don’t have an excuse  
> title from nectar by wayv ^^

Every few nights when Doyoung finds himself engulfed in silk, canines digging into his neck and blood pooling in his collar bones, he is taken back to that night. When Ten gripped his hands in his own, promised him a care free night out, and took him into Nectar.

It was the first time Doyoung had met Ten’s boyfriend, Kun, and chills had run down his back, goosebumps lifting on his skin. He had danced the night away, hips swaying in a sea of bodies, the goosebumps always there.

He’d found himself not drunk, but on the edge of the metaphorical diving board. His vision was beginning to blur at the edges, and it felt nice. The hands on his skin, the bass pounding up his body till it matched his heartbeat, the eyes on him.

When he discovered the source of the goosebumps, a particular pair of eyes from the bar on the second floor overlooking the dance floor, Doyoung had wasted no time in chasing them. He didn’t often find himself in that sort of situation, but he blamed the alcohol in his system, flooding his veins until he was in a new pair of hands, ones that felt oddly familiar and fit his waist like a puzzle piece.

Doyoung did _not_ do one night stands, but he also didn’t go out on a work night to a pricey club and get wasted. He also _definitely_ did not bend over for _anyone_ , but he found himself in sheets softer than anything he’d felt before, sweet nothings whispered in his ears, lust filling his arteries and spilling over until he’d broken.

He’d woken the next morning with a wound on his smooth skin, two perfect piercings where his neck met his shoulder, a bruise the shape of a rose around them. He avoided Ten that day, instead staying in and working from home, ordering some scarfs online while he was at it.

Doyoung had heard of people that went out like he had the night before, seeking out sex with other creatures. He didn’t ever think he’d fall under one.

A few days went by until the bruise started pounding, in the middle of a work meeting, and heat had pooled in Doyoung’s stomach and his head and his knees had gone weak, and he’d had to excuse himself to the bathroom.

It had gone on like that for several days. The wound wasn’t disappearing no matter how many creams Doyoung applied, and he’d find himself hot and bothered at the oddest times, having to relieve himself for it to go away.

And so he found himself back at Nectar, the same shimmering unbuttoned shirt and tight jeans he’d worn that first night, hovering around the downstairs bar until the goosebumps returned.

A drink was slid along the bar to him, blood red and making Doyoung gulp at just the sight of it.

“It’s not what you think it is, sweetheart.”

Doyoung hadn’t jumped at the voice, shivers running through his body instead. He didn’t turn to see the stranger behind him, a hand sliding onto his shoulder, so light Doyoung wouldn’t have known it was there if not for the rings littering his fingers sending sparkles onto Doyoung’s face in the lights of the club.

He had downed the liquid against his mental promise not to drink. It had pooled in his stomach like a fire, heating Doyoung from the inside out, and suddenly he was thirsty. He found himself suddenly gasping for air, throat dry, and scrambled around until he was in the strangers arms and his lips were against his.

He drank the other man in, legs wrapping around his waist, hands in his hair until they were in a bathroom, the music muted, the lights red and fingers sliding his shirt off.

Despite the flood in Doyoung’s brain, a little voice was curious. Doyoung was not like this, and it scared him how quickly he melted under this man.

“Why is this happening to me,” he murmured, lips against his throat as he spoke.

The man pulled back to catch Doyoung’s eyes, and he knew for certain he was in the presence of some variant of a vampire, eyes dark like velvet, golden flecks glittering in them in a way a humans could never.

“Kim Doyoung — no matter how many lives you live you always end up back in my hands. This time I intend to keep you.”

Doyoung didn’t know what that meant, but he pulled the man back down to mouth at his neck again.

“What’s the bruise?”

“You are Marked.”

Those heart shaped lips brushed against Doyoung’s skin, teeth grazing at the wound, and Doyoung’s head felt fuzzy.

“You can call me Youngho. I don’t suppose you remember me angel.”

Doyoung felt the second his wound was opened again, pain tearing through him. He was vaguely aware of tears on his cheeks, but his senses felt like he was experiencing them through someone else’s body, and then he was whining, Youngho’s name on his tongue, lust filling his head.

A hand on his back, pulling his hips forward. Whatever song was playing pulsed through Doyoung the same way the blood rushing through him was as he grinded his hips, almost sobbing out. Even with the layers on, he wouldn’t be able to explain how incredible it felt.

The past week had been filled with unsatisfied orgasms, leaving Doyoung lying in his bed near tears. This felt like something else entirely, like heaven sent in the form of a devil.

A devil that Doyoung found himself in the bed of again. And again. And again.

Until they reached an agreement. Youngho explained that he’d been bound to Doyoung in The Beginning, and throughout his lifetime Doyoung showed up in one way or another, and Youngho restrained himself. Since vampires had become common among humans, he had not seen Doyoung once. Now he had just fallen into his hands, and Youngho couldn’t see himself ever letting go.

Despite Doyoung having his own responsibilities, being with Youngho outweighed it all. He couldn’t physically be away from him for more than a day, so he found himself in those silk sheets almost every night until it became a routine.

Youngho would hold him like he was a god to be worshipped until Doyoung would beg, fucked down with his back arched obscenely and the taste of his own blood on his tongue. Youngho’s hands would grab his waist and pull him back, holding him in a way that Doyoung had never been held before, face crushed into the pillow as his heart swelled.

Giving yourself to a demon was the least like Doyoung thing that Doyoung had ever done, but it had taken over his life. Fingers in his mouth stained maroon, canines piercing his lips when they kissed, heart and rose shaped bruises littering his body nearly every morning. Left dumb at the feeling of Youngho owning him, of Youngho fucking him into golden sheets stained dark with splatters of red and white, of Youngho’s teeth in Doyoung’s skin, drinking him as often as he could without risking Doyoung’s life. Because he loved him, in every lifetime Doyoung had ever lived.

He couldn’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/chenjaem)   
>  [twt](https://twitter.com/kvncult?s=09)
> 
> yes, Kun is a vampire too


End file.
